Film type oral dosage forms are often preferred by subjects that have difficulty swallowing a tablet. However, it is important that the film dissolves or disintegrates very rapidly without leaving a gritty residue. Thus, developing a film type oral dosage form that can achieve instant wettability and rapid disintegration, while exhibiting good mouth feel is desirable. This disclosure relates to rapidly disintegrating films for oral administration of an active agent, and more particularly to films of this type that exhibit instant wettability and excellent mouth feel due to the absence of noticeable particulate residues.